


Coming Home

by Na_Na_Nessa



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clexa, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Smut, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Na_Na_Nessa/pseuds/Na_Na_Nessa
Summary: Lexa has had a very long and bad week, but Clarke coming home makes all the difference in the world.How could such a beautiful thing like this exist, Lexa wondered. How could something be so perfect and so right for her, and make her feel things—strong things, she had never felt before? How could such a silly, clumsy, loud, 'organized-clutter' of a girl make her fall in love with her over and over again with just a simple look? She was almost the complete opposite of her, but all of those attributes and who she was fit perfectly where Lexa lacked—even if she expressed annoyance from time to time like when Clarke would leave her dirty clothes on the bathroom floor, or when she wouldn’t put her makeup back in their proper place, or forget to buy more milk from the store, but she wouldn't want her any other way. She looked at it in a way that Clarke gave her a purpose. That she was made for her.And that made her perfect.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just something cute and sweet while I'm between stories! :)  
> And happy holidays!

Lexa entered the apartment with a mixed sigh of annoyance and relief.

She dropped her keys on the console table, took off her coat, scarf, and boots, and headed straight for the kitchen with one thought in mind.

Wine. She wanted—no, _needed_ wine.

She opened the cupboard, pulled out a wine glass, searched the drawer noisily for the corkscrew, and then raided the fridge for her much needed 'adult juice'. She shut the door with her foot and headed into the living room with all—including the bottle.

This entire week _fucking_ sucked.

First, it started off with five people calling off sick all within _one hour_ , and somewhere in the days following: she slipped on the ice in the parking lot and bruised her left butt cheek. The security alarm tripped and she had to wait for someone to come and shut off the insufferable, headache-inducing, ear-stabbing noise. She then got a ticket for speeding, and somewhere after that her computer fried, losing her valuable information she hadn't had a chance to save, which caused one of her potential clients to pull out last minute and she didn't make the deal she had been hoping for all week.

But the last straw, the shitty cherry on top of the displeasing icing covering the goddamn cake was today.

—Oh yes. She had kept her cool all week until she got there and found out the coffee machine was broken. _Fucking broken._ She pretty much lost it at that point, and there was not much of a solid coffee machine left after she was done with it.

Luckily her assistant, Gaia, had discovered it before she did and had gone out and purchased a new one, and thankfully making it back in time before Lexa could destroy the next object—or poor soul—she came across, but it still didn't make up for the entire week and all that had happened within it.

However, she was glad it was over (for now) and had the entire weekend to calm down. Anya even suggested she work from home on Monday to extend her weekend a little, and Lexa had not even the slightest urge to object.

After she poured herself a nice healthy glass of wine and sat back on the couch, pulling up her feet and leaning her back against the arm to get comfortable, she pulled out her phone to check it and lightly frowned as she stared at the screen. She had no missed calls or messages like she had hoped, and wondered when her girlfriend, Clarke, would be making it back.

That's what she was really looking forward to in making her feel better. Not only had she had a terrible week, but Clarke was chosen to help with the grand opening of a new art museum hosting its first show a few towns over to get them into the swing of things, so she had been gone all week to prepare and said she wouldn't be back until late Friday night or early Saturday morning. _So_ , Lexa had to endure this week alone, except for a few texts and short phone calls in between, but it wasn't enough.

Lexa looked at the time. Clarke had said she would let her know when she would be driving back, and it was nearing seven o'clock already.

_Looks like I won't see her until morning._ She thought bitterly as she dropped her hand holding the phone next to her on the couch and letting her head fall back, staring up toward the ceiling. She took a large sip from her glass, resting it upright on her stomach, and looked around, wondering what she should do with herself until then. She didn't want to go out anywhere, she was done with society for the next few days, and as her eyes spotted the book she had been trying to read in her spare time, she sighed.

_Guess it'll have to do._ She thought and reached forward, grabbing the novel from the coffee table in front of her, opening it up against her thighs, and she began to read as she sipped her wine.

 

* * *

 

 

She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep. And she hadn't woken up once to the few new messages or the missed call that came shortly after either, but she found herself opening her eyes, her ears picking up sounds not too far from her, and she sat up.

She would have been alarmed being woken up to someone moving about in her apartment, but as soon as her eyes adjusted (the only light now coming from the entryway), she caught sight of familiar boots next to hers by the door with snow still clinging to them, and wetness glistening off of the coat like glitter that had been hung on the hook next to hers, and she knew it could only mean one thing. _She was home._

Her heart swelled.

She looked over and noticed in the dim living room that her glass, the corkscrew, and the bottle was gone—probably back in the fridge because she hadn't drank more than half a glass—and her book was resting back on the coffee table, so she quietly got up and headed towards the kitchen.

The carpet silenced her footsteps as she approached the light, and she was thankful it did because it allowed her to hear the gentle raspy humming coming from within. Her ears soaked up the beautiful sound and her spine tingled with warmth. She carefully peeked around the wall and couldn't stop the smile that pulled at her lips as her eyes took in the scene before her.

There, she could see Clarke in a light-gray, knitted sweater dress that hugged her just perfectly, stopping at mid-thigh with solid black leggings underneath, and she forced the chuckle to stay silent in her throat when she saw her already bare feet. She always hated socks no matter how cold it was.

Her hair must have been curled fairly tighter earlier in the day, because they now hung loosely across her shoulders, some of them curled out of place, and they shielded her face from Lexa's view as she continued to watch her.

She was eating at the kitchen counter, leaning against it with all of her weight on one leg while the other hung back carelessly, gently bouncing and rolling, and she was staring down at her phone, scrolling through what must have been social media.

She plucked a small piece of chicken from her plate and popped it in her mouth, slightly turning her head just enough to allow Lexa to see her profile. She could see her glance at her thumb for a second as she chewed, and stuck the tip of it in her mouth with a gentle suck before continuing to scroll through her phone and humming again.

Lexa carefully and silently stepped further out; leaning against the wall with her arms crossed over her chest, and she felt the warmth continue to spread throughout her in the form of tingling as she simply watched the girl she was so fond over. She could watch this beautiful creature all day, and though she usually did, her favorite parts were when the blonde didn't think she was being watched.

It made her smile.

She loved the way she moved. She loved the way her foot would gently bounce as if it were dancing to a tune only she could hear, which _eventually_ would escape from her throat in the form of a hum, and she loved that the girl could never sit silent or still, often causing her to wonder what went through her mind.

She loved that when she was concentrating, or reading something intriguing, she would mindlessly chew on her bottom lip, and every now and then her brow would crease and her head would slightly tilt, especially when she became confused or curious over something.

She loved that she would dive so deep in her head that she would become oblivious to her surroundings, which proved true as she hadn't even noticed Lexa yet, standing there watching her in plain sight—not that she had made it aware that she _was_ there. For all Clarke knew, she was still asleep on the couch.

It wasn't until she shut off her phone, threw her plate in the trash and turned, instinctively looking up to see where she was going, that her eyes went wide, gasping as she jumped as soon as she spotted Lexa.

“ _Shit!”_ She immediately cursed and put a hand to her heart with an embarrassed chuckle, her cheeks turning red. “You scared me.”

“I'm sorry,” Lexa said quietly, smiling gently.

“I just got in. I was going to wake you up after I was done eating...” She pointed a thumb back to where her plate had previously been, but Lexa merely nodded and continued to stare at her with the corners of her lips turned up, her arms still crossed over her chest.

_God_ she missed her.

It was silent for a moment as they stared at each other, and Clarke finally tilted her head curiously, a loving, yet slightly confused smile spreading to her lips as her eyes suddenly seemed to glint in the only light above them, and Lexa felt those warm butterflies attack her insides. She knew she was making Clarke nervous under her stare, because her fingers began to play with one another, and she looked down at her feet for a moment before raising her eyes back up. Part of her golden hair had fallen forward and was now covering a portion of her eye as she bit her lip before her smile tugged it out from her teeth.

“What?” she asked shyly.

How could such a beautiful thing like this exist, Lexa wondered. How could something be so perfect and so right for her, and make her feel things— _strong_ things, she had never felt before? How could such a silly, clumsy, loud, 'organized-clutter' of a girl make her fall in love with her over and over again with just a simple look? She was almost the complete opposite of her, but all of those attributes and who she was fit perfectly where Lexa lacked—even if she expressed annoyance from time to time like when Clarke would leave her dirty clothes on the bathroom floor, or when she wouldn’t put her makeup back in their proper place, or forget to buy more milk from the store, but she wouldn't want her any other way. She looked at it in a way that Clarke gave her a purpose. That she was made for her.

And that made her perfect.

“I missed you,” Lexa finally said, and red tinged Clarke's cheeks again as the smile blossomed in her eyes.

“I missed you, too.”

They smiled at one another, much like the first time they met.

“Come here,” Lexa nearly whispered, and Clarke didn't need to be told twice, nor hesitate to move forward toward Lexa, who pushed off of the wall to meet her. She wrapped her arms around her waist quickly and tightly, pulling her hard against her as Clarke's arms became somewhat trapped between them, hands resting on her collar bone.

They didn't hesitate, or waste another second as their lips pressed together in a needy fashion, and _god_ did she miss these lips. She all but melted into them—as cliché as it was to say—but this was exactly what she needed. Kissing her felt like it took all of the tension she held for the entire week out of her body in one fell swoop, and she breathed out through her nose as she didn't want them to part just yet, feeling every muscle finally relaxing, and leaned harder into her.

She heard a rough low giggle in the back of Clarke's throat, her lips trying hard to stay connected even as her smile pulled at them, and Lexa continued to lean further into her, causing Clarke to grab onto her shoulders as they slightly stumbled back. She took advantage of Clarke's imbalance and continued to push her back until she bumped into the counter behind her, causing Lexa's hips to collide gently into hers, and that addictive raspy laughter escaped her throat again, causing her heart to swell once more.

She kissed her hard, but she wanted—no, definitely _needed_ —more and slid her tongue out, feeling the desire that had been buried under work and other stresses of life beginning to rise. It _had_ been almost an entire week, after all.

Clarke welcomed her tongue timidly with her own, but Lexa was hungry for her, and sucked on her tongue; which caused a quick exhale from Clarke, and she knew she had ignited something within her as well because she turned her head to kiss Lexa deeper.

She could smell her perfume, and though it was good on its own, it smelled even better mixing and coming off of Clarke that it squeezed Lexa's insides with a nostalgic feeling of the first time she had ever gotten so close enough to Clarke to smell it. It was during the first few weeks of dating, when they had decided to watch a movie alone together for the first time. She remembered that night and what she had felt during that time as they sat on the couch.

Fuzzy. Tingling. Giddy. _Happy._

These were the feelings she had received when Clarke had tried to sneakily scoot closer, or when her arm had brushed against hers as if she hadn't meant to, or when she would look over at her in the dim light of the TV when something funny happened, her eyes shining brightly at her, and Lexa knew that Clarke was something more. Something deeper.

She was suddenly brought out of memory lane as she felt Clarke's fingers pressing against her jaw as they continued to kiss each other, and Lexa reached down, wrapping her hands around the back of Clarke's legs and pushing her up onto the counter top, causing Clarke to giggle.

She stepped in between Clarke's thighs, and they immediately tightened around her waist in a claim of possession; her heels pressing against the back of Lexa's legs as she tilted her head down to continue to kiss her. Lexa wrapped her arms around her, gripping her rear, and then slid her hands down along the outside of her thighs before sliding them back.

“Mmm...I've missed you so much,” Clarke whispered, but with a sultry tone laced in each syllable in between kisses, and Lexa smiled against her lips; running her hands up along Clarke's sides and causing her to inhale and twitch lightly at the touch. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's head, practically hugging it while they continued to kiss each other passionately.

As Lexa's hands slid onto her hips, her thumbs pressed into the bones at the front as she gripped her, and a sharp, breathy, surprised giggle escaped Clarke, causing her to pull back just enough to smile at Lexa before they started kissing again; the heat between them growing quickly.

Lexa wasn't sure what it was, but she liked—she _really liked_ —when Clarke squirmed under her touch, and she couldn't help herself as she gently pressed her thumbs into her hips again, knowing it was going to tickle her, and she soaked up the gasping, twitching, chuckling reaction from the blonde.

“Stop it,” Clarke demanded playfully with a smile, and Lexa smiled back as their lips reconnected once more.

“But I like your reactions,” she said in between kisses, sliding her hands up just under her ribs and gently squeezing Clarke's sides, and the poor girl lightly squeaked with a husky chuckle.

However, Clarke squeezed her thighs even tighter around Lexa's waist and moved her lips next to her ear, and they both knew what she had said next would cause a reaction of her own.

“There are other ways to make me react like that,” she breathed against it, and goosebumps raced along Lexa's side along with a burst of desire within her, causing her to scoop Clarke off of the counter.

She giggled as Lexa stepped back, and she squeezed her arms and thighs around Lexa's body tighter to hold on as she began making way toward the bedroom. But as Clarke leaned her head down and kissed her neck, Lexa had to stop them in the hallway, putting Clarke against the wall so she could kiss her fervently, and their breathing increased.

As they kissed, now fighting for dominance over the other with a battle of their tongues, Clarke began to slide down the wall, and Lexa hoisted her up, causing Clarke to gasp lightly at the friction between them. She pulled back to look at Lexa with heavy-lidded eyes, her lips gently parted, and Lexa knew she needed to get them down to the bedroom, or they were going to end up staying right here in the hallway. She tightened her grip and pulled Clarke away from the wall, and she began to head towards the bedroom again.

She practically kicked the door open wider, thankfully a lamp already on in the room, and as her knees hit the bed, Clarke let one arm go from her neck to reach back and help herself down as Lexa lowered her. She wouldn't let her drop though, nor did she let their kiss break, or their bodies stray too far apart as she climbed up and forward on the bed while Clarke scooted back, and when they were away from the edge far enough, Lexa settled her lower half between her legs.

They continued to kiss for a decent time until Lexa pulled up, and she stared down at Clarke, who's arms were still wrapped around her neck. Her golden hair was spilled around her head like the sun's rays, and her eyes were still shining _so brightly_ in the dim light. Clarke bit her lower lip with a smile tugging at the corners as she stared up at Lexa, and once again, she tilted her head.

“What?” she asked shyly, squirming gently in a needful way underneath her, and Lexa smiled as her stomach clenched with wild butterflies again.

“I just...love you,” she simply said, and Clarke's eyes began roaming every inch, curve, and dip of her face as if she were looking for something, before they found their way back to her eyes, and she scrunched her shoulders up in a shy, giddy fashion.

“I love you, too...”

Lexa leaned down again and kissed Clarke deeply on the lips, soaking up the feeling she had been longing for since the day she left. Clarke's hands slid across her neck, onto her jaw, and she let out a quiet sigh of content, squeezing her thighs around Lexa's waist. They continued to kiss until the heat began to rise once more, and Lexa eventually made her way down to her neck.

Instinctively, Clarke turned her head to allow her more access, and Lexa's tongue, teeth, and lips roamed over nearly every inch, earning another long sigh from Clarke as her hands continued to slide against her neck and shoulders. Lexa couldn't help herself though, and snuck a glance at the side of her face. Her heart fluttered as she found Clarke's eyes closed, but she was _smiling_ , unaware that Lexa was even looking at her, and knowing that she was smiling because of her made Lexa's desire grow even stronger.

She kissed her way up her jaw and to the upturned corner of her mouth, causing Clarke to smile even wider as she turned her head to look up at her through those half-lidded, adoring eyes; one hand resting against the back of her neck while her fingertips of the other rested against the side of her face.

“What?” she whispered again, but Lexa merely smiled in response.

She loved this girl so much.

They began kissing again, and though the heat and the passion was rising once more, their touches and movements were still soft and loving; gentle grazes of Lexa's tongue while Clarke's fingertips traced random paths on her skin as they became lost in each other. Her hands roamed the length of Clarke's body in adoring touches until she reached the bottom of her sweater, and she pushed it up far enough to slip her hand underneath.

Immediately, Clarke's ribs expanded as she took a slow deep breath against Lexa's touch; her hand journeying up, indulging in the softness and the heat of her skin, and up to the under part of her breast where her thumb traced along the curve. A light, breathy chuckle escaped Clarke and she squirmed as Lexa's thumb traveled too high into a ticklish area, and she began to tug up on her sweater.

She leaned back on her knees as Clarke helped her take it off, and when she tossed the item into the hamper, her eyes immediately soaked up the wonderful sight lying beneath her, and she just had to stop and stare for a moment.

“Lexa...” Clarke nearly whined, lightly hugging her body, scrunching a shoulder up and tilting her chin down slightly as she continued to stare up at her with soft yet sparkling eyes and a gentle smile, and Lexa felt like she were looking at a boudoir photo. She was mesmerizing.

She leaned back down to Clarke, but hovered over her rather than lying on her, and wrapped a hand around the back of Clarke's neck to bring her up slightly into a sitting position to her to kiss her firmly; feeling her hunger for this woman growing stronger. She knew Clarke could feel her desire by the way she kissed her because when she pulled back just a few inches, Clarke's lips remained parted with longing, and when she looked up at Lexa, her blue eyes were full of lust.

Lexa quickly reached down and pulled her shirt up over her head, tossing it to the hamper before she dipped her head to kiss her deeply again, and kept Clarke's mouth firmly to hers by pressing her hand into the back of her neck. Their kisses soon went from loving, long, and slow, to passionate, hard, and quick, their breathing picking up and their touches firm and needy. Lexa began to push into Clarke when the ache was beginning to become too much, wanting her to move back down into a lying position again so she could physically show her how much she missed her and how much she loved her.

However, she was met with slight resistance as Clarke's elbows rested on the bed, so Lexa moved to her neck, figuring Clarke wanted a bit more foreplay before diving into the actual act, and kissed and sucked her neck graciously.

“Lexa,” she then heard Clarke, though it wasn’t said in a pleasurable moan or breathy gasp, but in firmer tone that meant she had wanted her attention.

“Yes?” she asked between kisses, not wanting to stop.

“Wait a minute, don't you want to talk about our week first?”

“What?”

“Don’t you want to tell me how your week went before we do this?” Clarke asked again, and a quick chuckle escaped Lexa’s lips against her skin, before her brows twitch and she became confused as Clarke had stopped participating and was sitting still, waiting.

She was serious.

“...Right now?” she asked, and when she felt Clarke nod, the ache and desire in Lexa inwardly groaned. She wasn’t exactly in the mood to talk right now, especially since they had gotten this far already, and began to kiss her neck again, hoping to spark something in Clarke once more to forget about the thought of talking, and spoke in between. “But we...already talked...on the phone.”

“But I didn’t even tell you how opening day went because I wanted to wait and tell you in person.”

Lexa sucked on a spot on her neck that she knew was sensitive for Clarke, but to her disappointment, no sound or reaction came from it, and she inwardly frowned.

“Lexa...” She heard her again, and she finally pulled back, looking to Clarke confused and slightly impatient, and Clarke raised her brows, staring back with curious yet firm eyes.

She knew she wasn’t going to budge because when Clarke’s mind became set on something she stuck to it, and Lexa finally sighed at the timing and how her brain worked sometimes, but sat back on the bed with her hands in her lap and looked at Clarke with her full attention; who smiled happily as excitement lit up her eyes. Lexa could tell she was actually very excited to tell her, and all of the slightly upsetting impatience washed away in an instance as she stared at her.

Damnit, not only did she love her sexually, but she loved it _even more_ when Clarke was happy and excited over something, and Lexa genuinely smiled.

“Alright. How did opening day go?”

Lexa listened intently as Clarke told her about the obstacles that had popped up from: part of the breakers to the lights blowing, to misplacing one of the art sculptures, to losing one of the models for the clothing segment, and finally to one of the younger people not paying attention to the labels to the children’s art section ten minutes before showing, and all of them scrambling around to put the right name to the right art.

As she continued to tell her how the rest of the show was a success, and even began to ramble over some of the art pieces she really liked, her passion was showing through her eyes and her hands as she talked, and Lexa could feel her love and adoration for this girl grow—which only brought her impatient desire of wanting to _physically_ love her up again, and she realized just how addicted she was to _every_ aspect of this girl, and how much of an impact she had on her. But she soon found herself watching her exposed breasts moving up and down with each breath, feeling that ache growing as she imagined them moving at a faster pace, and her mind became lost in thought.

“—Lexa, you’re not even listening anymore,” she suddenly heard her say, and quickly flicked her eyes up to Clarke’s, wracking her brain to see if she had even caught the slightest idea of what she had said last.

She didn’t.

As she smiled ashamedly with innocence at Clarke, who made a disapproving face, she finally sighed. “Can you blame when I haven’t seen or touched your beautiful boobs in nearly a completely terrible week, and they’re just sitting there teasing me?” Lexa asked her, and she wasn’t sure how Clarke was going to react to her admitting that she was not listening to her anymore.

Thankfully, she actually blushed with a light chuckle.

“You’re right, I’m sorry. I was just excited to tell you and got carried away,” Clarke said sheepishly, and leaned back into the pillows in a half-sitting half-lying position, and Lexa suddenly felt bad. She moved over Clarke, settling between her legs.

“No, don’t be sorry, Clarke. I am. You know I love hearing about all of the things you’re excited about. I was just being selfish,” she admitted with a light shrug.

“It’s okay,” Clarke said, and wrapped her arms around Lexa’s neck once more, giving her a gentle, sweet kiss, which Lexa happily returned. She really did love this girl.

They pulled back and smiled lovingly at each other, just staring into the others' eyes for a moment until Clarke finally quirked a brow. “Just how much _did_ you miss my boobs?” she suddenly asked teasingly.

“Too much,” Lexa said sternly, causing Clarke to chuckle again, and she scooted down just a bit lower so that only her head was resting on the pillows.

“Show me,” she then said with eyes full of adoration, and Lexa’s smile widened as she looked to Clarke’s chest, taking in the beautiful intimate area with excited hungry eyes.

She had been waiting for this all week.

She carefully leaned down, coming within an inch of Clarke’s breast, but stopped and purposefully breathed out hard against her nipple that she had been eyeing the entire time. Clarke’s chest slightly sunk as she let out a light chuckle, and Lexa smirked before she slowly stuck her tongue out and licked the sensitive area, causing her chest to slowly rise back up as she took in a deeper breath.

She quietly watched Lexa as she swirled her tongue around the hardening skin, but when she finally took Clarke’s nipple into her mouth and repeatedly flicked her tongue hard across it, she breathed heavily through her nose, the air getting caught in her throat for only a second before releasing.

Lexa knew what this particular action did, and it proved true when Clarke lightly squirmed, her thighs gently squeezing her sides. She wanted to build Clarke up again, even more so than before, and moved over to her other breast, doing the same thing with it, and this time a light breathy moan escaped from Clarke’s throat.

She began to run her hands along Lexa’s shoulders again as she continued her actions, and when her eyes glanced up at Clarke’s face, she found her eyes closed once more. She then sucked on her nipple, gently tugging it until it popped from her mouth, and Clarke’s hips lightly bucked upward against hers, letting out quick exhale through her parted lips.

Lexa pulled herself up, and Clarke opened her eyes only for a moment, allowing Lexa to catch a glimpse of the desire building up in them, before she caught her lips and began to kiss her deeply. Their tongues began to explore the others', and Lexa ground her hips into Clarke’s, causing another light moan to escape.

She moved down to her neck, going back to that special area she had tried to evoke a reaction from before, and as she sucked on it, she grounded herself into Clarke again; immediately earning another response and feeling triumphant. Lexa kept at this for a bit, kissing and sucking different areas of her neck and grinding long and slow into her, knowing she was indeed building Clarke up, because her kisses were becoming more firm, her fingers were pressing harder into her shoulders, and her moans were now just a bit longer and louder.

Lexa dipped her head and returned once more to her breasts, and this time Clarke was more vocal about the feeling.

“Fuck...” she breathed out, her fingers snaking up into Lexa’s hair, keeping her long locks from falling in the way as her mouth worked. “I didn’t realize just how much I missed this after a long week. Take my leggings off.”

Lexa obliged with a smirk, not wanting to waste any more time as she hooked her fingers into her leggings, and she slid her underwear down along with them so that Clarke was now fully nude.

She stopped and stared at the beautiful sight before her, unashamedly letting her eyes roam over the most intimate areas, and Clarke lightly squirmed under her gaze again.

She turned and tossed the clothing successfully into the hamper, but slightly twitched in surprise as she felt fingers sliding into the top of her pants, and Clarke was suddenly pulling her own pants and underwear down. Lexa chuckled at her sudden eagerness, even though she had been the one who was impatient earlier, and she helped her take them off.

Clarke carelessly tossed them off of the side of the bed not even remotely close to the hamper, and Lexa frowned as they fell onto the floor in a crumpled heap.

“Clarke—“

“—Shut up, Lexa,” she cut her off, and reached out for her, pulling Lexa down on top of her and kissing her with avid lips.

Clarke’s naked body felt wondrously amazing against her own that she quickly forgot all about the clothes on the floor, and Lexa could tell Clarke wanted her to grind against her again because she was tilting her hips up into Lexa.

However, Lexa had a better idea, and she began to move them around until Clarke was on top of her, straddling her. She placed her hands on Clarke’s hips, and encouraged them to move back and forth until Clarke caught on, and with a timid smile, she began to gently ride the lower part of Lexa’s stomach.

She was slow and gentle with her movements at first, seeming rather shy to be on top with Lexa staring up at her, even though they had done this before, but as Lexa tightened the muscles of her stomach, slightly pushing them up into her, and slid her hands up Clarke’s body to her breasts where she began to massage them with need, Lexa could feel the wetness that was starting to accumulate between them on her lower stomach. Clarke slowly began to grind into her harder, gaining a silent confidence with each passing moment, and soon she was riding Lexa without shame.

She watched in awe and hunger as Clarke worked her way into a fast steady rhythm, who had closed her eyes, her mouth hanging open as her breathing increased rapidly into panting, and she placed her hands on Lexa’s chest, slightly digging her fingertips into her skin as she tried to grind harder. Lexa could now see a light glistening of sweat beginning to form in between her breasts from the dim light, and she slid her thumb in between them, right under Clarke’s clit to apply more pressure, and whimpers began to mix into her hard quick panting.

Her face scrunched up in concentration, and she slightly dropped her head, causing her hair to fall forward, hiding a portion of her face. She moved her hand lower, pressing down into the top part of Lexa’s stomach and using it to help her momentum, and as she bit onto her lower lip, Lexa couldn’t have been more turned on.

Watching Clarke’s enticing naked body rock back and forth, listening to the sounds she was making, feeling the selfish drive and motivation rise from her to climax was almost enough to make Lexa orgasm from the sight alone.

This girl fed all of her desires without even trying.

More panting whimpers escaped from Clarke as Lexa continued to watch her intently, only for them to be quickly sucked back in, and Lexa knew she was coming close to her peak when she could see the shadowy lines from her muscles tensing in the light. She gently pressed her thumb up harder, and Clarke’s head dropped back, but her rhythm didn’t falter, and if possible, increased.

“ _...Shit...”_

Her whimpering breaths began coming out long and hard, and Lexa tilted her hips up further, pressing her lower abdomen into her as much as she could.

“Oh... _fuck_...” she moaned out in a low raspy tone, and suddenly with a hitch of her breath, her body began to twitch violently, her movements—though still hard—now sloppy and sporadic until she could no longer handle it, and she nearly fell forward on top of Lexa, catching herself with her hands on the bed on either sides of her head. She panted and moaned, squeezing her eyes shut as she rode out her orgasm on top of her.

However, when she finally opened her eyes and looked down at Lexa with pupils blown and a mixture of hunger and desire overflowing in them, her mouth still open and her chest heaving with a glint of sweat, Lexa’s body was _on fire_ ; her desire _aching_ and _burning_ inside of her from watching the woman she loved overcome with pleasure, and she quickly sat up, pushing Clarke backwards until she had her on her back. She was starving to feel her, taste her, _devour_ her.

And she was going to do just that.

Lexa gave Clarke no chance to even regain herself as she placed her hands on the backside of her knees, pushing them up towards her chest and spreading her legs wide. And as she dived down towards her, pressing her tongue hard and flat against Clarke, finding her completely _saturated_ of herself, she slid her tongue upwards in a long firm stroke, eliciting a surprised gasp from Clarke. Her stomach clenched with hunger.

She licked up, down, around, and inside of Clarke, and the whimpers she earned from her were music to her ears. It fed her. And though she usually described Clarke’s taste as sweet and warm with an interesting bite, after being without for a week and then watching Clarke on top of her brought out a different side of Lexa, an almost relentless side of her that was starving for Clarke’s taste.

She tasted wonderfully dirty of sex, sweat, and desire.

And Lexa was addicted.

“Shit—Holy— _fuck_...” Clarke hissed into the air as Lexa’s mouth and tongue continued its hungry actions on her, causing wet sounds and noises that continued to achingly throb through her.

She looked up, but didn’t detach her mouth from her, and watched as Clarke fisted the sheets, her chest rising and falling and her ribs expanding with each deep breath, her head tilted far back so that all she could see was the underside of her jaw, and the muscles of her stomach twitching.

_God_ she loved this woman.

“I need you...inside of me... _now._ ”

She didn’t need to be told twice.

Because of the amount of wetness Clarke had produced—and with the help of Lexa’s hungry mouth of course—she was easily able to slide two eager fingers inside of her; a loud moan releasing from Clarke, and Lexa sat up as she immediately went to work.

Clarke continued to clutch onto the sheets around her, keeping her head tilted back as she left her legs open wide to Lexa, moaning even louder than before, and Lexa was being driven into pleasurable insanity. It felt absolutely _marvelous_ to be inside of the girl who made her feel too much, made her realize she could _actually_ become addicted to someone, and whom she was completely, utterly, and madly in love with.

“A-Another. _Put another_ ,” Clarke barely managed to get out between moans, and Lexa obligingly slid a third finger inside of her, sitting back on her legs to get a better angle.

She then slid her arm underneath Clarke’s lower back to hold onto her, her thigh caught between Lexa’s own thigh and arm, and she could feel her leg wrap around her tightly as she pumped into her. She watched Clarke’s breasts bounce with the rhythm of her arm, and her center continued to throb at the sight before her.

“ _Harder,”_ Clarke gasped in demand as she raised her head to look at her, and Lexa obeyed, crumbling under those dark blue dangerous eyes as they stared at each other.

However, as she curled her fingers inside of her, pressed the palm of her hand into her clit, and as Clarke closed her eyes and tilted her head back once more as another orgasm neared, Lexa now felt the power of command switching back to her. Through the high-pitched raspy whimpers that began to come out more frequently from the blonde, she was now the one in control, and with her burning desire fueling her, she hoisted Clarke up with her arm until she was straddling Lexa’s lap; her fingers never exiting from her, and she continued to thrust up inside of Clarke as one arm wrapped around her head, and the other draped down her back, digging her fingers into Lexa’s muscles.

She could feel her walls tightening around her fingers, sitting down hard on her palm, her grip on her head and back relentless, and her moans and gasps loud next to her ear, but Lexa fought hard to keep pushing inside of her without hurting her; her arm beginning to ache and her own breathing hard, but she didn’t care. She _needed_ Clarke to come.

“Ohh...fuck _...Ohh, fuck…”_ Clarke nearly growled through clenched teeth, and she moved her hands to grip the hair at the back of her head instead.

“ _Kiss me.”_

Lexa smashed her lips to Clarke’s, tightening her hold around Clarke’s back, but they never actually got to kiss for longer than a moment as Clarke’s orgasm finally exploded within her. She dropped her head back with a deep, throaty, and raspy moan that yet squeaked from strain as her muscles flexed and her body shook vigorously, and she latched onto Lexa with a grip so tight she was sure she was going to have indents and bruises later.

She panted, moaned, and whimpered as her orgasm pulsed through her, and she slowly went from gripping Lexa in fit of rapture, to clutching her in a needy embrace as she finally came down.

She pulled back just enough to kiss Lexa deeply and with firm lips, trying to control her breathing in between, her body still lightly twitching every so often, and Lexa gently removed her fingers and lowered them down into a lying position; their kisses becoming more gentle and loving as they entangled themselves together under the covers.

It was silent for a moment, save for their heavy breaths colliding together.

“Holy shit...” Clarke finally breathed in a whisper, and Lexa smiled as she stared at her, feeling pride rise up in her. It always made her feel on top of the world when she could bring Clarke to orgasm. It was _almost_ better than an actual orgasm in her opinion.

“Holy shit...” Clarke repeated with a breathless chuckle this time, putting a hand to her forehead as she stared up at the ceiling, and Lexa chuckled in return.

“I’m sorry, I just kind of...lost it there,” Lexa admitted with slight shyness, but Clarke shook her head.

“No, no. That was... _wow_ ,” she sighed in content, and looked to Lexa with loving, warm, and relaxed eyes, her smile stuck in place. She reached up and brushed a strand of hair from Lexa’s face, and rested her hand against her cheek. “I love you.”

Lexa smiled back warmly, her hunger now more calm, and she instead basked in the butterflies and warmth that consumed her as she stared at Clarke. “I love you, too.”

Clarke blinked her eyes slowly and heavily. “What time is it?”

Lexa craned her head to look at the alarm clock on the nightstand, and froze for a moment as a realization hit her.

She totally forgot that it took Clarke nearly three and a half hours just to drive back here, and it was nearing three o’clock in the morning. She must be utterly exhausted.

“Shit. Clarke, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize what time it was,” Lexa apologized quickly, but Clarke shook her head, albeit tiredly.

“It’s alright, Sweetheart,” she breathed, but as she began to run her hand down Lexa's chest and underneath the covers, a yawn escaped her.

Lexa quickly reached down and stopped Clarke's hand from going further, and she looked up at her.

“It's alright, Clarke,” she said quietly with a smile, but Clarke frowned.

“But I would feel bad...” she said, and Lexa lightly chuckled with a shake of her head.

“Don't. I know you're tired, and just making you orgasm alone is enough for me,” she said sincerely, and Clarke's frown relaxed.

“Are you sure?” she asked in tired raspy voice, closing her eyes, and Lexa hummed in affirmation.

“Yes, I'm sure.”

“Mmm...I love you,” Clarke sighed as she snuggled further into the bed, and Lexa's smile widened as she stared at her.

She truly did love this woman with every part of her being, and this only confirmed it further. She never knew the difference between simple sex and lovemaking until it was with Clarke.

She realized that just having sex with someone was when you wanted to benefit from the other person. It was more of a selfish act, but with Clarke, she wanted nothing more than to bring her to pleasure. Though it was great to receive an orgasm, it gave Lexa even more pleasure to just satisfy Clarke, and she knew that she wasn't just simply having sex _with_ her. She was making love _to_ her, and that made all of the difference in the world.

It felt like coming home.

She leaned forward and shut off the lamp before she placed a soft kiss on Clarke's lips, which Clarke responded back gently, and she snuggled further into the bed as well.

“I love you, too.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...  
> It's been m-o-n-t-h-s since I last updated any story. I know, I'm horrible. D:  
> But, things happen in life (sometimes really shitty things) that I won't ramble on about. Long story short, I lost motivation. v_v  
> However, I was feeling guilty that I hadn't updated anything, but I had written this second part a long time ago and never posted it because I was too sad, so this counts, right? Lol  
> Anyway, hopefully I'll get my motivation back and get back to updating my other fics! I can feel it slowly coming around and have been trying to work on them here and there, so for those of you that are so kindly waiting patiently on my other fics, please don't lose hope in me. xD  
> Anyway, enjoy this smut-filled silliness I guess? :P

Lexa was the first to wake—naturally, as Clarke was always the one who slept in—and quietly got up, slipping a robe on to start the coffee before getting in the shower.

As she allowed the steaming water to wake her up, she wondered what they were going to do with their weekend now that they were both free.

Possibly visit that cute little coffee shop they had spotted last week.

Go grocery shopping.

Maybe reorganize the closet.

Suddenly, she chuckled to herself in the shower. No way would Clarke want to do _that_.

She always said she found it odd that Lexa enjoyed thorough cleaning and reorganizing for fun, but _she_ found it odd that Clarke didn't. It always made her feel better, fresher, a sense of more control.

However, though she loved having control over every aspect of her life, it tickled her that the one thing she couldn't control was Clarke. Not that she wanted to. In fact, she liked it.

She liked that she couldn't tame that wild girl. It kind of gave her a feeling of suspense—in a good way—like a surprise always waiting to happen. It kept her on her toes what the girl was going to have them do next.

She finally finished up her shower, deciding that they should probably take it leisurely and slow today after such a rough week and go grocery shopping as it was something easy and could be considered fun, and when she stepped into the bedroom, she found the— _unmade_ —bed empty.

_She's probably drinking coffee._ Lexa thought as she fixed the bed sheets properly, as well as tossing her pants that Clarke had thrown off to the side last night rightfully into the hamper, and then she threw on a tank top and pajama bottoms for now before she headed out of the bedroom.

“Good morning,” Lexa said when she entered the kitchen, spotting Clarke sitting at their small dining room table.

“Mm, morning.” Clarke smiled back at her calmly, wearing her own robe with a coffee cup sitting in front of her.

Once Lexa got herself a cup, she headed towards the table, dismissing an email on her phone about work, and sat down as well.

“I was thinking we could go grocery shopping today,” she said, taking a sip, but her ears suddenly picked up a faint and unfamiliar noise, and she looked around curiously for a second.

_Maybe it's coming from outside._

“Sure,” Clarke simply said, staring at her with a light smile, and though Lexa smiled back, something seemed off.

Normally, Clarke would be waking up with her phone in hand, mindlessly scrolling through social media and such before her brain was fully awake, but today she was just...sitting there.

“Yeah, I figured we could just take it easy today,” she said, and Clarke nodded once more.

“Sounds good to me,” she said gently, and Lexa eyed her curiously as she took another sip.

Something was up.

_And what the hell is that noise?_

“Babe, are you alright?” Lexa asked her when she noticed Clarke's eyes almost drop closed for a moment, and she nodded again, taking a slight deep breath. Maybe she was still tired? “Do you want to go back to sleep?” she offered, but Clarke shook her head.

“No. I slept pretty good...surprisingly,” she said with a slight sly smile, and Lexa chuckled gently, but that faint... _buzzing_ or whatever it could be was distracting, and her brows pulled together as she looked around.

“Do you hear that?” she finally asked Clarke, who raised her brows, looking off to the side, before she looked to Lexa curiously.

“Hear what?” she asked her, and Lexa began turning in her seat, looking around.

“It's like a...buzzing, or...” she trailed off, and picked up her phone for a second, but nothing was happening, and Clarke's phone was just as silent and still.

“You know, babe, I was actually thinking...” Clarke began as Lexa then bent over in her seat to look under the table in search of the noise.

“I'm still listening,” she said as she scanned the floor, and suddenly, she paused as her eyes landed on Clarke's legs, which had decided to open at that moment, and her stomach fluttered wildly at what she saw.

There, in between Clarke's thighs, underneath her short robe (which suddenly became apparent that she was wearing _nothing_ underneath), was one of their toys, several inches deep in her.

“...That maybe we could finish where we left off instead...” Clarke said cleverly from above, and when Lexa finally straightened up with a red face, she found a smirk planted on hers.

She swallowed rather hard as she realized what was finally going on with her, and then smiled. “Is that right?”

“Mhm.” Clarke nodded slowly, taking a slow breath.

“Well...this was unexpected,” Lexa chuckled gently as her arousal was immediately awoken, and Clarke gently shrugged.

“What you did to me last night was so good that I didn't _want_ to stop, but I was,” she stopped for a quick second as she closed her eyes and her body twitched, “...so tired. So, I woke up horny,” she said, opening her eyes again and causing Lexa to smile.

“I can see that,” she said as she watched her intently, but as she stood up and was about to help her, Clarke quickly shot up a hand, stopping her. “Not-uh.” She shook her head, and Lexa raised a brow, before Clarke pointed behind her. “Sit.”

Lexa glanced back towards the back of the couch across from the table, and slowly backed up until she was leaning against it, and watched as Clarke turned more towards her in her seat, slouching lower so that she could open her legs wider, propping one foot up on the other seat, and Lexa swallowed hard again as an ache immediately throbbed between her legs.

She was definitely turned on.

Clarke then pressed the button on the toy for the next speed up, twitching lightly as the buzzing became louder, though still muffled by her walls surrounding it.

Lexa's tongue slowly rolled out over her lips, wetting them as she watched Clarke close her eyes, letting her mouth slightly fall open as she began to slide the toy in and out of her.

Lexa reached down beside her, grabbing onto the back of the couch as Clarke's brows pulled together in concentration, her breathing picking up, and Lexa's stomach clenched in arousal and desire as Clarke then reached up and completely opened up her robe, clearly becoming overheated as she masturbated.

Lexa could feel her body heat rising rapidly as well, and already she was aching and wet from watching the sight before her.

The buzzing, the light whimpering, the exposed sight of her naked body, and the slight creaking of the chair was only increasing her desire.

_God_ , she was so sexy.

“Clarke...” she said quietly, and leaned up off of the couch, but Clarke opened her eyes and Lexa found them dark and dangerous. She shook her head, and Lexa leaned back against the couch to stay put.

Clarke's whimpering only became louder as her breathing increased, and she dropped her head down, biting her bottom lip and gripping the back of the chair with one hand while the other plunged the toy in and out of her faster, and Lexa swallowed hard again as she could see the wetness gathering around the toy and her entrance.

She could feel her own underwear becoming soaked and tried not to move so much so that she wouldn't have a huge mess between her legs, but when it was apparent that Clarke was about to orgasm by the way her body began to twitch and shudder and her whimpers turned into loud moans, she knew it was no use.

At last, Clarke finally came with a high squeak of her throat, her body tensing up and her legs shaking as they tried to stay open, and she shut off the toy with a heavy release of her breath, trying to control her breathing as she slouched further into the chair.

Lexa stayed put however as she watched Clarke come down, but when she opened her eyes again, they were still dark, and a smirk crept over her lips as she slowly pulled the toy out of her and stood up.

Lexa watched her intently as she left her robe open and walked right up to her, and immediately, Lexa could smell the scent of her sex and her orgasm drifting off of her, and it only rose her desire.

Clarke then reached out and grabbed a hold of her hand, and Lexa took a sharp inhale of breath as Clarke guided her fingers right between her legs, immediately coating them with the result of her orgasm, but as Lexa tried to rub circles over her clit, Clarke twitched and stopped her movements, pulling her fingers away, and instead raised her hand up to her lips.

Lexa immediately picked up on the hint as Clarke's eyes stared intently at her mouth, and Lexa slid them in between her lips, tasting Clarke on her fingers, and Clarke let out a slow, shaky breath as she watched.

“Sit on the couch,” she ordered with a nod of her head, and Lexa moved around to sit down on the couch, not breaking her eyes away from Clarke, but that smirk came back again. “I'll be right back. Stay there,” she said, and Lexa watched her walk down the hall towards the bathroom.

When she came back, she found the toy clean of Clarke's wetness, her robe still left carelessly open, and she knelt down in front of her, holding the toy out.

Lexa took it, but waited to see what Clarke was going to do next, and she smiled as she slid her hands up her pajama covered thighs, before they hooked onto the waistband and she began to tug down.

Lexa chuckled lightly as she raised her hips and allowed Clarke to pull them and her underwear down, and once they were discarded Clarke rose up on her knees and pushed Lexa back into the couch, and ran her hands down her body.

“Put it inside,” she said gently, and Lexa kept her eyes on Clarke as she lowered the toy between her open legs, and thankfully because she was already _so_ wet from watching Clarke, she was able to slide the smooth toy in somewhat easily, and she felt the pressure of it filling her up.

She waited for further instruction.

“Turn it on,” Clarke said, and Lexa pressed the button, buzzing the toy to life, and she jumped lightly at the sensation, holding her breath and slightly becoming tense before her body welcomed it, and she relaxed again.

As Clarke sat there and watched her for a moment with a smile on her face, Lexa was becoming somewhat shy, and Clarke must have sensed it, because she then leaned forward, kissing her way up the inside of her thighs before moving Lexa's hands so that she could hold the toy, and without a second wasted, her mouth was suddenly on her clit.

Lexa twitched again, taking a sharp inhale of breath as Clarke's tongue began to work over her, and though she didn't want to tear her eyes away from the sight of Clarke's head between her legs, they instinctively closed so that she could focus more on the feeling of it instead, and _god_ did it feel amazing.

Suddenly, Clarke hit the button for the next speed and Lexa lightly gasped, but she opened her legs wider as Clarke began to slide the toy in and out of her carefully, her tongue stroking up, down, and around her clit, and Lexa gripped onto the edge of the cushions to try to fight off the orgasm that was already nearing. She was helpless when it came to this girl.

She could feel her body tensing up, her breathing become hard, and Clarke's movements increased their speed while applying more pressure with her tongue, but as soon as she sucked gently on her sensitive clit, Lexa knew she wasn't going to last another minute.

She bit her lip hard, trying to use pain as a distraction, but it only intensified the sensations when her body dismissed it, and she quickly opened her eyes.

“Clarke,” she breathed heavily, “come here.”

Clarke immediately obeyed, because though Lexa wasn't much of a moaner, Clarke knew that when her breathing became long and hard with almost a growl, it meant she was about to come, and as Lexa reached out and wrapped a hand around her neck, she brought it right to her mouth where she bit onto it hard, earning a slight wince and a moan from Clarke as her orgasm finally burst through.

Her body shook and her legs squeezed tightly around Clarke as she remained latched onto her neck, holding her breath and trying to fight through it, and when she couldn't take it anymore, she quickly reached down, stopping Clarke's thrusting, and shut off the toy.

She finally released Clarke's neck, but held onto her as her body continued to shake, and she breathed heavily against her skin, trying to control it as she slowly came down. She carefully slid the toy out of her with a light sigh.

When Clarke finally pulled back with a satisfied smile, Lexa immediately spotted the dark red mark on her neck, and smiled sympathetically.

“Sorry,” she breathed, but Clarke merely chuckled.

“Don't be. I love it when you bite me while you come,” she said in a sultry tone, running her hands along her bare thighs again, and Lexa smiled.

“Yeah?” She tilted her head, and Clarke nodded.

“Mhm. It turns me on all over again,” she said, and Lexa looked down at the toy for a moment.

“I could clean this off for you...” she offered, but Clarke shook her head, still smiling.

“I have a different idea,” she said, and Lexa watched as she stood up, offering her hand towards her.

Lexa took it, and allowed Clarke to help her up and guide her down to the bedroom, where she stood there while Clarke opened up their nightstand drawer, and she chuckled as Clarke turned around holding the strap-on they had purchased recently.

“You want me to fuck you?” Lexa questioned with a raise of her brow, and Clarke nodded eagerly.

Lexa chuckled once more, setting the first toy off to the side before she held her hand out.

“Alright, get on the bed,” she said, and Clarke handed the strap-on over with a wide smile before she climbed onto the bed and lied down on her back, her robe falling open to expose all of her again.

She watched as Lexa put the harness on, adjusting it correctly, before she pulled her tank top off because she knew she was about to work up a sweat.

_So much for showering._ She thought humorously, but she didn't care. She would take a hundred showers if it meant she could fuck Clarke a hundred times.

She climbed on the bed, laughing softly and almost bashfully as Clarke stared at her with that wide and eager smile, and she sat up, shrugging her robe all the way off before leaning over towards the nightstand once more, pulling out a bottle of lube as well as a smaller and more discrete toy meant for clitoral stimulation.

Lexa sat back on her legs and watched as Clarke squeezed some of the lube out onto her fingers, before she reached over and coated the toy strapped to her, and Lexa could feel her excitement rising as their eyes met, smiling widely.

They both knew how much Lexa loved fucking Clarke.

Once she was done, Clarke lied back down again, staring at Lexa with eager and hungry eyes as she placed a leg on either side of her, opening herself up, and Lexa moved forward over her to kiss her for a moment first.

She could feel the desire in Clarke's kiss as she smashed her lips hard into hers, and Lexa couldn't help but chuckle, turning her head so she could kiss her deeper, and she slid her hand up her side until she found her breast, where she began to massage it with needy fingers.

Clarke let out a slow sigh as Lexa played with her nipple, arching her back and pressing her chest further up into her hand, and Lexa strayed away from her mouth to kiss her neck and collarbone.

Clarke ran her hand along her skin and up into her hair, holding it back as Lexa planted kisses across her chest, and she breathed out again.

“Lexa...” she almost pleaded, and Lexa chuckled against her skin before she raised her head back up to look at Clarke.

“Eager, are we?” she asked with a smile, and Clarke nodded, running her foot along Lexa's calf.

“I'm just so horny right now and it's your fault,” she playfully accused, and Lexa raised a brow.

“My fault? How?” she asked, mocking offense, but Clarke merely smiled.

“Because you're so sexy,” she said, running her fingertips along her arm, and Lexa chuckled again, feeling her cheeks becoming hot. Even to this day, Clarke still managed to get her to blush somehow with just her words.

“Alright, well, you're going to have to help me,” Lexa said, gently grabbing the toy and repositioning herself, and Clarke scooted further down, opening her legs even wider. She reached out for the toy as well, and lined it up against her glistening entrance.

Lexa knew to take it slow with this one, because it was bigger than their other toys and it had been a minute since they last used it, and Clarke took a deep breath, before she nodded, and Lexa slowly began to move her hips forward, entering Clarke.

She took a deep breath, her ribs expanding, and Lexa paused, allowing Clarke to get used to the stretch, and she nodded again. Lexa slowly moved forward again, inserting the toy half-way before Clarke took another deep breath, blowing it out to try to keep her body relaxed.

“God, I didn't know I was this tight,” she chuckled, and Lexa smiled, feeling a pulse of arousal at the thought.

“Let me know if it's too much,” she said, and Clarke nodded, readjusting herself.

“Keep going.”

Lexa remained careful and slow, until at last she bottomed out, and she waited, taking this moment to carefully lean forward and kiss Clarke.

They kissed for a few moments, and Lexa carefully moved her hips back, sliding the toy half-way out, before gently pushing back in, and Clarke let out a quiet, breathy moan, and then she did it again. She kept her pace slow, watching Clarke's face, who's eyes were closed and her lips slightly parted, but she could feel it becoming easier to slide in and out of her.

After a few moments, Clarke then reached down beside her, feeling around until she found the smaller toy, and she turned it on, pressing it against her clit. Her tongue jutted out slightly between her teeth, and Lexa felt her stomach clench with another wave of arousal as she watched her.

“You can go faster,” Clarke breathed, and Lexa repositioned herself so that she could, and soon, she was thrusting in and out of Clarke.

It was no lie, Lexa _absolutely_ loved fucking Clarke like this, because she could lean up and kiss her with ease while still thrusting into her, whereas sometimes with her fingers it caused her arm to ache and made it difficult to reach her lips when she was deep inside of her, and not to mention she could touch and massage those beautiful breasts with both hands.

What she loved even more though, was leaning back on her knees, grabbing Clarke's hips, watching the toy sliding in and out of her, and watching her body jerk and her breasts bounce to each thrust. It was a sight she would _never_ get over, and it always fueled her.

As Clarke's moaning started to become louder, Lexa began to pump into her faster, gripping her hips tightly, and the wet sounds that came from between them caused her own clit to pulse and throb against the inside of the harness.

“Oh...fuck...” Clarke moaned, eyes still closed and turning her head to the side as her breathing picked up, causing her chest to rise and fall rapidly, and Lexa bit her bottom lip as she could feel herself working up a sweat, breathing heavily as well.

Clarke then pushed the button on the small clitoral toy for the next speed up, and she moaned even louder, causing Lexa to go faster.

“Oh, fuck...Lexa...” Clarke moaned, and Lexa gripped her harder, using her arms to help thrust into Clarke even deeper, feeling the strap on hit the back of her walls, and she could start feeling a resistance against it.

She continued to thrust fast and hard into Clarke without actually hurting her, as well as feeling sweat accumulating behind the back of her knees, between her shoulder blades, and along her hairline, but she kept up graciously with her movements, and Clarke's moaning only became louder and longer.

“Fuck... _fuck, fuck, fuck_...” Clarke quickly began to repeat in a tone that sounded like she was trying to fight a battle she was slowly losing, but as Lexa kept up her pace, it wasn't long before Clarke's back began to arch, before quickly sinking back down with a shudder as all of her breath left her in a loud moan.

Lexa couldn't help but smile as she knew Clarke had lost, and her made her stomach dance as well as her pride soar as Clarke came in front of her, immediately shutting off the small clitoral toy and pulling it away as her body twitched.

However, as Lexa began to slow down her thrusting, Clarke shook her head vigorously, her brows pulled tightly together.

“ _Don't stop,”_ she said roughly through clenched teeth, and Lexa immediately picked her pace back up, watching Clarke with intrigue as the girl fought through her orgasm.

She could feel her knees aching, and her stomach, thighs, and the muscles of her ass burning as she continued to thrust in and out of Clarke, but she pushed through it for the sake of Clarke to have another orgasm. This girl just fueled her to no end.

“Shit...” Clarke breathed through her teeth, sweat lightly glistening off of certain areas of her body as well, and she turned her head to the side, pressing it hard into the pillow as she reached out and gripped onto Lexa's arm with a vice-like grip that had Lexa exhaling lightly with pain, but it only encouraged her to keep going until the end. “Oh... _fuck!_ ”

And finally, mouth falling open as she took a deep breath, eyes squeezed shut, her grip tightening even harder, her legs compressing tightly around her as her body shook vigorously, and an even louder, longer moan left her, did Lexa know she had finally come again. She finally slowed down until she stopped thrusting altogether, breathing heavily, but before she could do anything else, she was suddenly being tugged down into a tight grip against Clarke's body as her second orgasm coursed through her, and she moaned loudly into her ear as she held on. Lexa wrapped her arms tightly around her.

She could feel her hot and slightly sweaty chest rising and falling rapidly underneath her own as they both panted, and when Clarke slowly loosened her grip to a softer one and her breathing somewhat slowed, Lexa gently began to kiss her neck, jaw, and cheek.

Clarke smiled with a soft hum, her eyes still closed as Lexa peppered the side of her face with loving kisses.

“Did you like that?” Lexa asked gently, still calming down her breathing as she watched her, and Clarke nodded.

“Mm'yes. Especially the second time,” she said with a content sigh, and Lexa chuckled.

“The second time? You mean without the toy on you?” she asked, and Clarke nodded again. “Why?” Lexa asked curiously as she moved herself to rest on her elbows above her.

Finally, Clarke cracked her eyes open to look at her, and she lightly shrugged. “I dunno, having a clitoral orgasm is nice, but a vaginal orgasm feels _so_ much more explosive,” she said with a wide smile, causing Lexa to chuckle again.

“Is that right?” she asked, and Clarke nodded as she clasped her hands behind Lexa's neck.

“Mhm. Either with your fingers or the strap-on, it just feels so much better and...more fulfilling,” she said with another contented sigh, but Lexa raised a brow.

“Did you just make a post-orgasm pun?”

“Maybe...”

“Goofball,” Lexa chuckled, and she scooted herself lower so that she could lie her head on Clarke's chest, listening to her heartbeat and breathing as their bodies relaxed.

“ _God_ , you feel so good,” Clarke said as she began to run her fingers through Lexa's hair, and she took a deep breath before exhaling slowly with a hum.

“So do you.”

“I love you,” Clarke then said, and Lexa tilted her head up to look at her.

“Yeah?” She smiled, and Clarke nodded, smiling just as wide. “I love you, too.”

It became comfortably silent between them as Lexa lied her head back down, basking in the feel of Clarke's naked body underneath hers, with her fingers softly running along her scalp as Lexa gently stroked the skin of Clarke's ribs with her thumb. It all just felt...so right.

“Mmm...I could just lay with you here all day,” Clarke sighed, and though Lexa chuckled, she already had other ideas of what they would do with their day before this little fun incident happened, and she scooted herself up higher.

“That sounds nice, but I already made plans for us,” she said, and with a quick kiss to Clarke's lips, she carefully got up and began to take the harness off while trying to stay upright on shaking legs, grabbing the other toys as well. “I'm going to clean these off, and then we should take a shower so we don't look or smell like sex when we go to the store.”

However, Clarke pouted as she continued to lie there looking comfortable and satisfied as Lexa began to walk away. “Can't we just stay home in bed and fuck all day?” she called out as Lexa entered the bathroom.

“As much as I'd love to, we need milk and coffee. So, you need to get up,” Lexa called back, and when she heard a groan from the bedroom, she chuckled.

Once she finished cleaning the toys and put them back, she put her hands on her hips and stood there, waiting for Clarke to get up, who hadn't made any effort to get up yet.

“Don't do that,” she said with a shake of her head, and Lexa raised a brow.

“Do what?”

“Stand there all naked, sweaty, and sexy. It turns me on,” she said, a smile slowly creeping on her face, and Lexa rolled her eyes with a chuckle and a blush.

“Oh my god, Clarke. You and your never-ending libido. Come on, I'll meet you in the shower, silly,” she said, turning and walking away, and she could hear another groan. She turned on the shower for the second time.

“—Wait. Could we have shower sex?” Clarke suddenly called out excitedly, and Lexa chuckled as she got in.

“No! We have to go to the store!” she called out over the water.

“Ugh, that's no fair!” She heard her groan again, and she chuckled to herself.

That girl could literally go all day, sometimes it amazed Lexa.

A moment later, she felt hands sneaking across her wet skin, dipping down between her legs.

“Ready for another round, hot stuff?” Clarke asked in a low, sultry tone next to her ear.

“Clarke!” she chuckled, trying to resist, but as Clarke began to kiss her neck, pinch her nipple with one hand, and rub circles over her wet clit with the other as the hot water ran down her body, she couldn't fight it anymore and leaned back into her. “Fine...one more.”

She heard a gentle husky laugh as she closed her eyes.

Damnit, she couldn't resist this girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I FINALLY made a Tumblr! Still new and learning (my loving wife is teaching me the ways, lol.)  
> So come say hi and let's obsess over everything Clexa XD @na-na-nessa  
> <3


End file.
